It's Always Been You
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: He came to her rescue and she trusts him with her life. What happens when she finds out some life changing news, from her drunken mistake, that will tear her and the people in her life, apart? Sucky Summary! Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N #1: Hi, there! What's going on, out there in Reader Land? Yes, you've guessed it! Another SOA story, and yes, I have lots of ideas for a bunch of stories and I have yet to type them up, and find them in all my scattered notebooks. LOL. I want to apologize in advance, if this chapter bothers anyone. It's not my intention, I'm just writing a story. I do have plans where I want to take this and as I was writing it this morning, I thought of a new direction to run with. I hope you like and as always R&R! Don't FORGET! This is completely and totally AU! Plus it'll be a little different from what everyone is used to.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 1…

It had been raining all morning and Nicole was three hours late for work, but she did it on purpose, because by the time she'd get there, her boss Mason would already be in his meetings. Just in case he was going to harass her, she had someone waiting in the parking garage on stand by, someone who she trusted with her whole life, and the only one that believed her.

As Nicole was pretending to work at her desk, Mason walked by. "Oh, Nicole?"

"Yes?" she looked up, giving him a fake smile.

"I need a word with you, in my office."

"Sure." she nodded. "I'll be right there." as Mason walked into his office, Nicole got her phone ready in her jacket pocket to send a message, if she needed to, then went into his office. "Yes, Mr. Young?"

"Close the door, lock it, and shut the blinds." she slowly nodded and did what she was told, except she kept the door unlocked. "Have a seat." she sat down in the chair as Mason leaned up against his desk in front of her, crossing his arms. "Why were you over three hours late?" he paused. "I needed you this morning."

"There was an accident on the bridge, because of the rain." she lied. "But I got here as soon as I could."

"Okay, again… I _needed_ you this morning, _before_ my meetings."

"Sorry, but there was an accident and traffic."

Mason laughed. "I think." he started, circling around the chair. "You're lying, Trager."

"No." she shook her head. "I'm not."

Suddenly, Mason pulled Nicole to her feet and ripped her shirt open. "I know for a fact that you're lying." he grazed his fingers from her belly and travelled up to her white lace bra.

"Mason, I'm not lying… I swear." Mason smirked, as he ripped her bra in half, exposing her breasts. "Don't do this, Mason." she pleaded, pressing the buttons on her cell phone. "Please."

"You know what happens to people, especially you, lie to me?" he asked, taking her jacket, blouse, and the ripped bra off of her, then spun her around, pushing her hard into the wall, staring at her back. "Would you look at that? You have a crow tattoo. What's that supposed to mean? You're somebodys whore?" he moved inches from her ear. "You can be my whore." he held up her wrists with one hand, while tears were falling down her cheeks. "You wanna know why I hired you as my assistant?"

"Please, stop." she whispered, as he nibbled on her neck.

"Look at you… you're weak and naive."

Suddenly, as Mason's other hand was going up Nicole's skirt, the door flew wide open. "WHAT THE FUCK!" both of them heard.

"Who are you!" Mason yelled.

"Happy, help me!" she screamed, trying to wiggle out of Mason's grasp.

"Shut up, Bitch!" Mason slammed her head against the wall as hard as he could, onto a picture frame, shattering the glass, then Nicole fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I don't give a shit who you are… this is none of your business."

Happy was beyond livid, in kill mode, but as much as he wanted to dissect this piece of shit very slowly, he held back, and moved out of the way, so the Seattle Police could come in and arrest him. "You're going to prison, you sick motherfucker." Happy smirked, watching the cops putting on the handcuffs.

"This is bullshit, you ain't got nothing on me!"

"Don't worry, Mason." Happy laughed. "You'll be someone's bitch in no time."

As the cops took Mason out of the room, Happy kneeled down beside Nicole. He took off his cut and his shirt, then covered her up with it. He got up, putting his cut back on, and grabbed her purse. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bike, then sat her on carefully with him, and took off to the clubhouse in Tacoma, so the cops wouldn't ask any questions.

...

Happy pulled into the parking lot and parked his bike with the others, then carried Nicole inside, and into his room. After he laid her down in the middle of the bed, he walked back out. "Where's Kozik?" he asked, the Prospect named Luke.

"He went on a run with Lorca and Sonny, but they should be back by now." Luke paused. "Was that Nicky, you just brought in?"

"Yeah, her asshole boss tried attacking her again."

"Again?" Luke looked confused. "What do you mean, again?"

Happy just glared at him, then seconds later, he heard motorcycles pulling up, so he jogged outside, and went up to them. "Where were you, Hap?" Sonny asked, getting off his bike. "We had to head up to Bainbridge Island."

"I was in Seattle."

"Why?"

"Well, Kozik, I had to go save your ex-Old Lady."

Kozik laughed. "What exactly did you have to save that cheating bitch from?"

Happy frowned, shaking his head. "You're a fucking idiot and you didn't even deserve her."

"Where'd the blood come from?" Lorca asked, pointing to Happy's chest.

He looked down and groaned. "It's nothing." he ran back into the clubhouse and walked back out minutes later, carrying Nicole to his bike.

"Whoa… whoa." Kozik went up to him with a scowl. "What the hell happened?"

Happy carefully set Nicole on his bike and scoffed. "Don't act like you give a fuck about her now."

"What. The. Hell. Happened?"

"What she's been trying to tell you, but you were to stupid to listen." and with that, Happy took off, and headed south.

Kozik went into the clubhouse, looking for the Prospect. "Luke!" he yelled.

Luke walked out of the bathroom. "What's up, Kozik?"

"Do you know what happened to Nicole?"

"Hap carried her in with blood on her forehead and I think she was unconscious."

"What happened to her?" he asked, getting irritated.

"Apparently, her boss tried attacking her again."

"Again?"

"Hap didn't really explain."

"Ah, FUCK!" Kozik yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "I'm so fucking stupid."

"Why?"

Kozik glared at Luke. "I've accused Nicole for cheating on me with her damn boss, so I ended it, two and a half months ago." he groaned. "And she was telling the truth."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Whatever it takes to get my Old Lady back."

"Good luck." Luke nodded, then Kozik walked out of the clubhouse, got on his bike, and headed south as well.

* * *

A/N #2: So there is chapter one! I hope it was okay to read and if so, R&R! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 2…

The next day, Happy got to St. Thomas, in Charming, and the whole way there, Nicole was in and out of consciousness. He parked his bike and carried her inside, then spotted Tara, and walked up to her. "You need to help me."

She turned around and her eyes widened. "What happened to Nicole? Wait… doesn't she live in Tacoma?"

"Yeah, but I brought her all the way down here… you gonna help or what?"

Tara nodded. "Follow me." she said, then both of them went into an exam room. "Lay her gently on the bed." he did what he was told, then let Tara examine her. "I need to know what happened."

"She was at work and her boss tried to attack her, but I stopped it, before it could happen again."

"Again?" he nodded, then she looked at Nicole's forehead. "She might have a concussion and she'll need some stitches."

"I figured she would, her head got slammed into a picture frame on the wall."

"Okay, can you step outside for five minutes, so I can do a test on her?"

"Sure." he nodded, then went outside the room, and leaned up against the wall. No more than ten minutes later, Tara opened the door with a worried look on her face. "What is it?" he asked.

"The one test I just did, I don't know if this is good news or bad." Tara said, then explained to Happy what tests she ran on Nicole, for the next thirty minutes.

...

After that, Happy left the hospital and went over to T - M. He walked into the clubhouse and barged into the chapel, and scanned the room.

"What are you doing here, Hap?" Clay asked. "You weren't supposed to be here for another couple of days."

"Yeah, I know." he nodded, then looked at Tig. "Nicky's in the hospital."

"You came all the way from Tacoma to tell me that?"

Happy frowned. "She's at St. Thomas."

"What happened to her?" Jax asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Oh, great." Tig rolled his eyes. "What stupid bullshit has she gotten into this time?"

Happy winced. "She was attacked by her boss, then he smashed her head into a picture frame. I stopped it before it went to far."

Jax stood up. "I'll go with you to the hospital."

"Me too." Chibs and Juice said, at the same time, standing up.

Tig waved his arm. "You'll just be wasting your time."

Happy glared at Tig for a couple more seconds, before walking outside with the guys, then they got on their bikes, and rode off to St. Thomas.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Clay asked, putting out his cigar in the ashtray.

"What?" Tig asked, innocently.

"That's your sister… your flesh and blood."

"What's your point, Clay?"

"You got problems, Brother." he said, getting up from his chair, shaking his head, then him and Bobby walked out of the chapel.

...

Happy was the first one to walk inside, looking for Tara. He found her writing on a chart at the nurses station. "How is she?" he asked. "Is Nicole okay?"

Tara looked up and saw something in Happy's eyes, she's never seen before, and it kind of caught her off guard. "Um." she started as Jax, Juice, and Chibs walked up to them. "She has a slight concussion, but she's asleep right now and she'll be fine." she paused to give Happy a look. "And _everything else_ will be fine."

Happy let out a breath of relief and nodded. "Can I go see her?"

"Yeah, she's over in the exam room number seven."

"Thanks, Doc." Happy said, before he darted over to the room.

Jax raised his eyebrow. "What's with him?"

Tara shrugged. "Don't know."

Suddenly, Jax's phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and checked to see who was calling, then he smiled. "It's Crystal." he glanced up at Tara, who had a disappointed look on her face. "I gotta take this." he flipped it open. "Hey, Babe… hang on." he glanced over at Chibs and Juice. "Go in the room with Hap, I'll be there in a minute."

"Aye, Jackie Boy." Chibs nodded, then him and Juice walked away.

Jax turned his attention back to his cell phone, walking away from Tara. "Hey, Crys."

"Hey, I called to tell you that Gemma's bringing Abel to the house later, so her and Clay can have their alone time."

"Okay, that's fine."

Crystal noticed the tone in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Jax heavily sighed. "Happy brought Nicky into St. Thomas… all the way from Tacoma."

"Why?"

"Apparently, her boss at work was trying to attack her."

"Oh, no… is she okay?"

"Tara says she has a slight concussion and she's sleeping. She'll be okay, but she had her head smashed into a picture frame, which busted her forehead open. I haven't been in her room yet."

"Who's with her?"

"Hap, Chibs, and Juice."

"No, Tig… huh?"

"Nope."

"Figures." Crystal groaned. "I'll get the girls together and we'll be right over."

"A'ight… she's in room seven and I'll see you in a little bit." he told her, before hanging up his phone, then he walked into Nicole's room. "How is she?" he asked, walking up to the end of the bed.

"She's asleep." Happy spoke up, not looking away from her.

Jax noticed how close Happy was sitting and holding her hand. "Oh." he nodded, then leaned up against the counter.

...

Crystal, Alyssa, and Megan walked into the room and saw Nicole laying in the hospital bed. "Oh, my God." Crystal gasped, as the girls walked up to the bed.

"Is Nicky gonna be okay?" Megan asked, as Chibs wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah." Happy nodded. "She'll be fine."

"Does Tig know?"

Jax looked at Alyssa. "He does, but he don't care."

"I'm gonna kick his ass." she groaned. "He needs to be here for his sister."

"No." Happy finally looked away. "Nic, don't need him or Kozik… she has me." everyone was stunned at his overprotectiveness of her, with the tone of his voice, but none of them was about to make the mistake and argue with him, so they just nodded, and let it go.

Five minutes later, Jax's phone went off with a text message. He checked it, then looked up. "Hey, Clay, wants us at the clubhouse."

"You guys go." Happy shook his head. "I'm not leaving Nicky alone."

"We'll stay with her." Megan suggested. "Until you come back."

"Aye." Chibs smacked Happy on his shoulder. "She'll be fine, Brother." he gave Megan a kiss on her cheek. "Our girls will take care of her."

Happy stared at everyone for a few more seconds, then looked back at Nicole, and took a deep breath. "Fine." he stood up. "When she wakes up, text me."

"We will." Crystal smiled, then the guys left the hospital.

"Um." Alyssa started, breaking the awkward silence. "Is it me, or is Happy acting weird?"

"No." Megan shook her head. "It's not you, but he's definitely acting stranger than usual."

"Yeah." Crystal nodded her head. "He sure is."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 3…

A half an hour later, while Megan and Alyssa were at the cafeteria, Nicole started moving her head side to side. "Happy." she whispered. Crystal quickly rushed to her bedside. "Happy." she whispered again, then fluttered her eyes.

"Nicky, it's me, Crys." Crystal said, lightly squeezing her hand. "And so is Aly and Megan, but they're in the cafeteria."

Once Nicole focused her eyes, she saw bright lights and white walls, then realized she was in the hospital. "Crys?" she looked over confused. "What are you doing in Tacoma?"

"We're not in Tacoma, Babe." Crystal shook her head. "Happy brought you to Charming and we're at St. Thomas."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Crystal nodded.

"Where's Happy?"

"Clay wanted him, Jax, Juice, and Chibs to go over to the clubhouse." Crystal took out her phone. "And I'm supposed to text him, when you woke up."

"Oh, okay." Nicole slightly nodded, then closed her eyes.

...

After the guys were done, in the chapel, Happy's phone rang with a text message. He took it out of his pocket, flipped it open, and saw that it was from Crystal. _"Nicky woke up and she's asking for you."_

_"I'll be right there."_ he responded back.

"Who's that?" asked Jax.

"It was Crys." he put his phone back in his pocket. "Nicky's awake."

Jax nodded. "Go ahead and go, we'll be right there."

"A'ight." Happy said, before walking out of the clubhouse.

"Where's he going?" Tig asked, smacking Jax in the arm.

"Not that you give a shit, but your sister is awake. Hap's going, right now." Tig just glared at his V.P. "Maybe you should stop acting like a dick and go see her." Jax paused, remembering what Happy said. "You know what? Never mind… she don't need you." and with that, Jax walked away.

...

Happy walked into Nicole's room, less than ten minutes later, and as soon as he went up to her bed, she smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." she nodded. "I'm fine."

Happy looked at Crystal and Megan. "Can you two give us a minute?"

"Sure." Crystal stood up.

Megan nodded. "We'll go see what Aly's doing." then both of them walked out.

Happy turned his attention to Nicole, sitting as close as possible to her. "Do you remember what happened?" she slowly nodded, then Happy grabbed her hand. "Okay, well, the Seattle Police took him to jail. I'm not sure if he'll stay there or not, but if not, then I want you to stay in Charming, and I'll get a transfer to switch charters."

"Why? My life is in Tacoma."

"Because… if I'm out on a run, I won't have to worry, and being here, I'll know you're safe with your friends and SAMCRO."

"Hap, the reason I left here was because of Tig. Why would I want to be in the same place as him, when he doesn't give a shit about me?"

"Nic, who cares what that miserable fuck thinks… you got me." she raised her eyebrow as he took a deep breath. "There's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Remember that night, Kozik broke up with you? You came over to my place, got drunk, and we…"

Nicole put up her hand to keep him from talking. "Happy, you said you'd _never_ bring that up… it was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened."

"You're right, Nic, it was wrong on so many levels, but the reason I have to bring it up." he paused to take a deep breath. "Tara examined you, doing a few tests, and she did an ultrasound." her eyes widened as Happy pulled out a folded paper that was in the front pocket of his cut, and put it in front of her face. "You're pregnant, Nic."

"No." she whispered.

"And according to Tara, you're eight weeks and we slept together around two and a half months ago." he shook his head. "And I don't remember wearing a condom."

"Oh, my fucking God." tears started forming in her eyes. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not. I wish I was… I betrayed my best friend and brother, but once Kozik finds out, I'll have to face the music and deal with it."

"Hap, he broke up with me that night."

"That don't matter… even if he broke up with you a year ago, regardless, you're _his_ Old Lady."

"I can't believe this."

"Look, until we figure out what we're gonna do, I won't say nothing, and neither will Tara."

Nicole thought for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Okay, I made up my mind… I wanna get rid of it."

Happy was taken aback. "What?"

"I'm getting an abortion, so that way, there's no baby, and Kozik or anyone else will ever have to know."

Happy stared at her with hurt in his eyes. "Nic, you… you can't do that." he rested his hand on her stomach. "This is my baby too."

"I don't have a choice, but I have to." she pushed his hand off of her. "Would you rather me have this baby and let all hell break loose or do you want to keep Kozik, your best friend?" he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "I'm sorry, Hap, but this has to be done for both our sakes, so I'll go down to the clinic as soon as I get out of here."

Happy looked up at Nicole, then as he stared at her stomach, she saw a single tear falling down his cheek. She was about to say something, but the door opened, with Jax, Juice, and Chibs walking in.

"Hey." Jax started, seeing Happy's head down and Nicole looking upset. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she gave him a fake smile. "I'm great."

"You okay, Hap?" asked Juice.

He got up and headed towards the door. "I gotta go." then he walked out, slamming the door.

Jax looked back at Nicole. "What's up with him?"

"I'm not sure." she lied. "But I want the hell out of here."

"Where's Aly and the girls?" Chibs asked, sitting in the chair Happy was in.

"Cafeteria… getting something to eat." Nicole paused to think. "I think."

...

As Happy got onto his bike, Kozik pulled up next to him, with a 'what-the-fuck' look on his face. "Is she okay, Hap?"

"She's fine and awake." he put on his helmet. "Jax, Chibs, and Juice is with her."

"Where you going?"

"Away for a while."

Kozik got off his bike and stood in front of Happy. "Look, Man… I wanna say thanks for taking care of my Old Lady, when I couldn't. I know she trusts you, so thanks for being there for her." he paused. "You're a good friend." all Happy could do was nod, even though it made him feel like shit, then Kozik smacked Happy on his shoulder. "I'll see you later, Bro."

"Yeah." Happy said, then he started his bike, and rode off as Kozik walked into the building. After Kozik found out what room number Nicole was in, he slowly walked inside, seeing the guys and girls by her bedside.

Nicole looked up and her eyes slightly widened, but she kept her cool. "Kozik, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"Why?" she crossed her arms. "You stop giving a fuck a long time ago, why is this time any different?"

"Uh." Jax started. "Maybe we should leave you two alone."

"No." Nicole shook her head. "You guys stay."

Kozik groaned. "God, you're such a bitch, now I can see why we ain't together anymore." and with that, he walked out of the room.

Jax was about to go after him, but Nicole grabbed his arm, and shook her head. "Just leave the asshole." Jax looked unsure, but nodded, letting it go.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 4…

Happy rode out to the lake and parked on the dock. He was sitting on his bike, looking out at the water. He was thinking about how he betrayed Kozik and the baby, but what he mostly thought about, was the night that changed everything.

_…Flashback - 10 weeks ago… _

_It had been raining off and on all day long, and Happy didn't feel like riding around, getting himself or his bike wet, so he stayed in his apartment in downtown Seattle. It was late and Happy was out on the balcony drinking his fourth beer, when he heard knocking on his door._

_After he opened it, his eyes widened, seeing Nicole standing in front of him soaked. "What's up, Nicky?"_

_"Can I come in?"_

_"Yeah." he held the door open and she walked right in, then Happy closed and locked the door back up. "What's going on?"_

_Nicole stood in the middle of his livingroom and cried. "I'll tell you, but do you have any alcohol?"_

_"Beer?"_

_"Stronger."_

_"I have Patron."_

_"Can I have that?" she asked, walking into the kitchen._

_He walked in behind her, grabbed it, and grabbed two shot glasses. Both of them sat at the table and Happy poured both of them shots. "Okay, what happened?"_

_She took her shot, feeling it burn her throat, then looked up at Happy. "Kozik… broke up with me. He's still accusing me of cheating on him with my new boss, and I'm not, I swear." she paused as Happy poured her another shot and she took it. "And he threw me out of the clubhouse and told me to forget about going back home… Hap, I had no where else to go."_

_He grabbed her hand and lightly squeezed. "I believe you and you can stay here as long as you need to."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah, I have an extra room."_

_"Thank you."_

_Happy poured both of them another shot. "Did you bring anything with you?"_

_"Yeah, a duffle bag in my car, but I'm sure everything is soaked."_

_"Why?"_

_"I drove all the way here with the top down."_

_Happy stood up. "I'll go get it, then you can wash or dry your things, or whatever you need."_

_"Okay." she nodded, then after Happy walked out, Nicole grabbed the bottle of Patron and chugged it._

_By the time Happy came back, Nicole was sitting in the middle of the couch, with her feet curled under her, with the Patron bottle in hand, and she was just wearing one of his SAMCRO t-shirts. Feeling a little buzzed, he couldn't help but to stare at her, and to him, she looked sexy rockin' his shirt._

_"Uh." he started, as he shut and locked the door, then walked into the kitchen to put her bag on the table. "Yeah, the interior of your car is ruined, I don't even think you can save it."_

_"I don't care." she took a swig. "Kozik gave me that car and I'd rather have a brand new one."_

_"Okay." he nodded, sitting next to her. "Don't you think you should take it easy?"_

_"Don't be silly." she laughed. "Drink with me." she poured him a shot and another one for her, then they drank them._

_One hour and several shots later, Nicole was smashed, and Happy was on his way. "I think… I think." she paused. "Wait, I forgot." she busted up laughing, then she stood up the best she could. "I remember… I think, I'm gonna go to beddddd." she slurred, almost falling over, but she fell back on the couch, and laughed her ass off._

_Happy laughed, trying to help her up. "Here, I'll walk you to the room."_

_"Surrrreee." she laughed, as he lost his footing, landing on top of her on the couch. Nicole raised her eyebrow feeling how hard he was against her thigh. "So, is Happy… 'happy' for me?"_

_"I ain't gonna lie, but fuck yeah." he slid his hand up her leg, and smirked when he realized she wasn't wearing any underware. "Naughty girl." after that, the rest of the night was fuzzy, since he was completely plastered, but he does remember that they had sex._

_…End of flashback… _

Happy shook his head at the thought, taking a few deep breaths. There was no doubt that he was feeling something for his brothers ex-Old Lady, but knowing she was carrying his child made everything that much harder and difficult. He sat there, staring at the ultrasound scan, he got from Tara, and sighed. Wishing and hoping, that somehow, Nicole would change her mind.

...

Tara walked into Nicole's room and went up to her bed. "Nicky, you can go."

"Okay, thanks."

"Just take care of yourself." Tara gave her folded up pieces of paper. "And in a week, come back to have those stitches removed."

"Alright." Nicole nodded, then before Tara walked out, she gave Jax a look, and walked out. "Okay." she started. "I need to leave… I can't stay in Tacoma, because of Kozik and I can't stay here, because of my brother."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, Aly." she shook her head. "That would just be pointless."

"Where will you go?" asked Crystal.

"I don't know, but first I wanna get out of this damn hospital."

"Okay." Megan stood up. "We'll step out for a second, you get dressed, then we'll go."

Nicole nodded and everyone left the room. She placed both hands on her stomach and took a deep breath, because she knew what she was going to do, but she couldn't do it in Tacoma or Charming. After she got her clothes back on, she grabbed her things, and walked out.

"Ready?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah."

"We can go grab a bite to eat or get some coffee." Crystal suggested.

"No, I just need to go." she looked over at Jax. "Can I borrow your truck?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Where you going?"

"I don't know… I don't wanna go back to Tacoma and I just wanna get away from here to clear my head."

"A'ight." he nodded. "I'll have to take you to my house."

"Okay." she looked at everyone. "This is where I say goodbye, but just for a while."

Crystal was the first one to give Nicole a hug. "I don't want you to go, it's like you just got here."

"I know." she said, letting go.

"But we understand why you have to."

_"I don't think you do."_ she thought to herself, then smiled. "Thanks, Aly." it took Nicole about ten minutes to give everyone hugs, when she was finished, she smiled again. "I'll miss you and I love you all, but I'll be back."

"You better." Crystal pointed her finger. "Or you're fired."

"And grounded." Megan added, making Nicole laugh.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, Jax… let's go." she nodded, then Jax gave Crystal a kiss, then him and Nicole walked in one direction, as the girls and guys walked the other.

...

"Why exactly are you doing this?" Jax asked, putting his hands on the truck window.

"It's something I have to do… obviously Tig still wants nothing to do with me and I don't want anything to do with Kozik either."

"What happened between you two?"

"He accused me of cheating on him with my boss, so he broke up with me two and a half months ago." she paused. "Seeing him at the hospital was the second time I seen him since then."

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, being with Kozik, I lost Tig, and for what?" she shook her head. "Now… I have neither of them in my life."

"Nicky, I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"When you get to where you're going, either call me, or send me a text, so I know you're alright."

"I will."

"I'm not kidding… you call me."

"I will, Jax."

"Okay." he reached through the window and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Drive safely."

"I will and thank you." she smiled and he nodded. Nicole started up the truck and drove off. The first thing that Nicole did, she went to Wal-Mart and bought everything she needed for her trip, then jumped on the freeway, heading east.

...

Happy went back to the hospital, a few hours later. He walked into Nicole's room and saw that it was empty, so he went looking for Tara, and found her at the nurses station. "Hey, where's Nicky?"

"She was released earlier and left with Jax."

"Okay, thanks." he nodded, then headed outside. He flipped his cell phone open and dialed a number as he sat on his bike.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Nic?"

"Come to the clubhouse and I'll tell you."

Happy groaned, already not liking where this was going. "Just fucking tell me, Man."

Jax took a deep breath. "Nicky borrowed my truck and left."

"To where?"

"Don't know, she just said that she needed time away to clear her head. She couldn't go back to Tacoma because of Kozik being there and she didn't want to stay in Charming, since Tig's here."

"Shit!" Happy yelled. "I gotta find her." then he hung up on Jax, started his bike, and went searching for Nicole before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 5…

It's been three months since anyone has seen or heard from Nicole, and it was like she has fallen off the grid. A couple of days after Kozik visited her in the hospital, he had already moved on to another Old Lady in Tacoma.

Crystal, Alyssa, and Megan all wanted to kick Kozik's ass, for already moving on, and not giving a fuck about Nicole. When ever Kozik brings his new Old Lady, the girls doesn't let her into the clubhouse, and the good thing about that is, Jax and Clay backs them up.

For the first couple of weeks that Nicole was gone, Happy tried searching high and low for her, but he had no luck. All he'd do is drink and fuck any crow-eater that was willing and ready, but there was only one face that he'd see. Plus her being gone, has been fucking with his mind, and he's been off his game, being sloppy while handling club business, and just being distracted, not knowing where she's at, or if she's okay, or even alive.

Then he'd be thinking about the baby, that was supposed to be growing inside her. The baby that both of them created. And the baby that he'd never hold or watch grow up, because she got rid of it, for his sake, and to keep his friendship with Kozik.

But once Kozik found out about Happy and Nicole, he was livid. Happy owned up to it and let Kozik beat the shit out of him in the boxing ring, for fucking with his ex-Old Lady, and Happy took it like a man. Even though he fought with his best friend, there is no way in hell, that he regrets that night with Nicole, but what he does regret, is not fighting for his child, and now it's too late.

...

"Which one do you think I should pick?" Nicole asked her friend Carly, holding up two different outfits, while they were in Macy's. "The pink and brown or the pink and white?"

"They both look cute, Nicole." Carly paused. "Are you sure you're having a girl?"

"Dr. Reid did an ultrasound and it's definitely a girl."

"Well, in that case, go for the pink and brown outfit, those two colors go good together."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am, Mama." Carly rubbed her belly. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"No."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Her to pop out of your va-jay-jay, saying here I am!" Nicole laughed, shaking her head. "You only got four more months."

"I know, I know." she took her wallet out of her purse. "Let me buy this, then we'll go grab a bite to eat."

"Okay, Mama." Carly laughed. "And it'll be my treat."

"Sounds good." Nicole nodded, then after she paid for the baby outfit, both of them went to Olive Garden.

"I've got it." Carly said, taking a bite of her breadstick. "Name her after me."

"I've been thinking about it, but she should have her own name."

"Yeah." Carly nodded. "True."

"There's lots of names I like and soon I'll think of the perfect one."

"Yes and while you think of that, I'll be planning your baby shower."

...

A few days later, Nicole was relaxing in her one bedroom apartment, watching TV, eating some snacks, and playing on her laptop, when there was a knock on her door. She got up to open it, then her eyes widened like saucers, and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hey, Nicky… there you are."

"J-Jax, what are you doing here, in Phoenix?" she paused. "How did you find me?"

"Juice tracked the credit card you used at Macy's a couple days ago."

"Shit." she shook her head. "Well, come in."

Jax walked in, but stopped in his tracks, staring at her swollen belly, with his eyes wide in shock. "What. Is. That?"

"I'm pregnant." she shut the door and leaned up against it. "About five months."

"So, you didn't get rid of it?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"A few times that Happy was drunk… he let it slip." Jax leaned up against the couch. "But you kept it anyway?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I just couldn't go through with it."

"Alright, well, you need to know a few things while you were gone." she nodded again. "Kozik found out about you and Happy, so he let Kozik kick his ass in the boxing ring, because Hap knew it was wrong to get with you."

"I agree, it was wrong."

"And that brings me to why I'm here." he paused. "You used your credit card at the right time."

"Why is that?"

"Ever since you've been gone, Hap's been a complete mess, and while we were out doing stuff for the club, Hap was on his bike, and got hit by a car."

"Oh, my God… is he okay?"

"That happened three days ago, but he has a few broken ribs, cuts and scrapes, but he hasn't woken up yet."

Nicole slowly put her hands on her stomach. "I-I should go see him, shouldn't I?"

Jax nodded. "He really loves you, Nicky… I mean, you can see it in his eyes, and he feels like he's nothing without you."

"Alright… can you give me a minute to pack?"

"Sure."

Nicole gave him a hug. "Thanks, Jax."

"No problem." he said, letting go, then she went into her room.

Ten minutes later, she came out with two rolling suitcases and a duffle bag. "I'm ready."

"All of that can't go on my bike."

"Jax, I have a car." he made an 'O' shape with his lips. "It's the navy blue Dodge Charger out there, so can you put this in the trunk, while I grab the rest of my stuff?"

"Yeah." he nodded and took her stuff outside.

Nicole grabbed her purse, phone charger, sunglasses, laptop, and iPod, then she walked out the door. About five minutes later, Nicole drove off and jumped on the freeway, heading to California, with Jax riding close behind her.

...

With all the bathroom breaks and stops for some food, Nicole and Jax pulled into the St. Thomas parking lot, almost twelve hours later. Nicole sat in her car, taking a few deep breaths, then she grabbed her purse, and got out.

"Ready?" she looked at Jax a little unsure, but nodded, then they walked into the building. "Just so you know… nobody knows I came for you, so you're a surprise."

"That's… great." she sighed, going into the elevator. "Where is he?"

Jax pressed the button and the doors closed. "On the fifth floor, room five-twenty-seven." he raised his eyebrow. "You nervous?"

"A little."

Jax chuckled as they walked out and went up to Happy's room. "Relax, you'll be fine, but it's now or never." she took a few deep breaths and both of them walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter 6…

As soon as the door shut, everyone had wide eyes on Nicole, with their jaws dropped down to the ground, and speechless, including Kozik, and a woman she's never seen before, hanging all over him, but it didn't phase her one bit.

"Holy shit!" Crystal yelled, running to up to her. "You're home." she gave her a hug. "But my statement still stands… you're so fired!"

"I know." Nicole laughed. "And I'm sorry."

"Wait… what the hell is hitting me?" Crystal backed up and her eyes widened. "You're pregnant."

"Yeah." Nicole nodded. "About five months."

"Is it Happy's?" she whispered.

"Yep and _she_ was kicking you."

Crystal smiled. "You're having a girl? Oh, how cute!" she paused, looking back at Happy. "Maybe you should have some alone time with him… I mean, you might be what he needs to wake up, giving him something to wake up to."

"Yeah… Megan and Aly?"

"At the clubhouse with their guys."

"Oh." Nicole nodded and walked up to the side of Happy's bed.

"Wow, not even gonna say hi?" Kozik asked, crossing his arms. "You fuck my best friend, get knocked up, and leave town like a coward… and you can't even say hi to me?"

"Kozik." Jax started. "Now is not the time for that."

Kozik glared at Jax for a seconds, before turning his attention back to Nicole. "After _that_ baby is born, I want my crow removed."

"It's already been done." she smirked. "And I have _nothing_ that will remind me of you."

Kozik was pissed and he wasn't expecting that answer, then as he was about to lunge at her, his Old Lady pulled his arm back. "Come on, Baby, she ain't even worth it." a part of him didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to, so he nodded.

Nicole just laughed at Kozik as they walked by and out the door, then she turned her attention to Happy, as Crystal, Jax, Opie, and Bobby walked out. She sat down and held his hand. "Hey, Hap, it's me Nicky… I'm home." she sighed. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I wanna say that I'm sorry for taking off the way I did, without telling you or anyone else."

A few minutes later, Tara walked in with a clipboard in her hand. She looked up and her jaw dropped. "Nicky?"

"Yeah… I'm home." she nodded. "Jax came and brought me back from Arizona."

"And the baby?"

Nicole stood up with her hand rubbing her stomach, with a smile. "I decided to keep it."

"That's good." Tara walked up to the other side of the bed. "Do you know what you're having?"

"Yeah, I don't have a name yet, but it's a little girl."

"Oh, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I need to check Happy's vitals really quick." Tara paused, then a few minutes later, she wrote something on her clipboard. "Okay, I'll come back in a little bit to check on him, but with you being here, maybe he'll snap out of it, and wake up."

"I hope so."

"Okay, bye, Nicky." Tara said, before walking out.

Nicole sat back down and held Happy's hand. "You hear that? We're having a baby girl. I don't have a name yet, but you need to wake up, so we can pick one out." she got closer to him. "Hap." she traced his jawline with her thumb. "I really need you… actually, our little girl and I need you, so you have to wake up. I can't do this without you. Hap, when I told you I wanted an abortion, I was scared. Scared that I'd lose Kozik and even more scared, you'd lose him, since he's like a brother to you." she paused to take a deep breath. "I'll be honest, I went to the clinic several times, but I just couldn't go through with it." she rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "I couldn't do that to you, because I remember the look on your face when you told me I was pregnant." she reached up and gave Happy a kiss on his lips. "It's always been you, Hap… and I love you with all my heart, I'm just sorry it took so long to realize it." then she sat down on the recliner and played on her cell phone.

Fifteen minutes later, Nicole's phone rang. She didn't know the number, but pressed the talk button anyway. "Uh, hello?"

"Nicky, where the hell are you? I came over this morning, like we planned, and you weren't there."

"Oh, shit… I'm sorry, Carly, I totally forgot."

"Well, where are you?"

"In California."

"What? What are you doing over there?"

"Well, the father of my baby got into an accident, so I had to see if he was okay."

"And is he?"

"He's got a few broken ribs and some cuts all over, but he hasn't woke up yet."

"Do you plan on coming back?"

"I don't know, but I need to be here for him."

"Alright, Mama." Carly sighed. "I'll watch your place for you."

"Thanks."

"And I hope your babys daddy makes it through this and is okay."

"I hope so too."

"Bye, Mama."

"Bye, Carly." Nicole chuckled as she hung up her phone. Minutes later, the door opened, and she looked up. "Hey, Crys…"

"Hey." she walked over to the other side of Happy's bed. "I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat."

Nicole slowly shook her head. "Nah, now that I'm here, I don't wanna leave him."

"Yeah, I understand." Crystal nodded. "I mean, if was Jax laying in this hospital bed, I wouldn't leave him either." there was a few minutes of silence, then Crystal giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you see the skank all over Kozik?"

"Not really."

"I guess he met her at some bar in Tacoma, her name is Destiny, and when Kozik brings her to the clubhouse, me and the girls kick her out."

"Destiny? Sounds like a stripper name."

"Yeah." Crystal nodded. "And I wouldn't be surprised if the bitch was."

"So, Kozik is okay with you kicking her out?"

"He don't have a choice, when Jax and Clay, including Tig, is behind us."

"Well, that's good to know."

Crystal sat down in the chair. "Did you really remove the crow?"

"Yes, I did… I used this strong cream that faded it to almost nothing. After the baby is born, I'll put something else there."

"Is it visible?"

"Not really, you can't even tell it's there, unless you really look at it, but as far as I'm concerned that tattoo has been removed, and I'm so glad."

"Kozik looked pissed."

"I don't care if he was or if he wasn't… he has his own bitch to worry about, so he should just leave me the hell alone, because I belong to Hap."

"You got that right, Baby." both Nicole and Crystal heard that familiar raspy voice, then looked over, and saw Happy with is eyes open. Nicole stood to her feet as tears were falling down her cheeks. Happy reached up and wiped them away with his finger. "Stop cryin'… I'm a'ight."

"Sorry, I'm just glad you're awake."

"Um." Crystal started. "I'll leave you two alone and welcome back, Hap."

"Thanks, Crys." he slightly nodded, then she walked out of the room, and he turned to Nicole. "Where'd you end up going?"

"Phoenix, Arizona… I didn't want to be too far away from home, or you."

"I fucking missed the hell out of you."

"I know." she nodded.

"And I should have been there for you, when you took care of the baby."

"It's fine, Hap."

"No, it's not… that was probably the hardest decision you ever had to make, and you did it while you were alone." he suddenly raised his eyebrow. "Why the fuck you smiling?"

"Because of this." she lowered the bed rail, stood up, and placed his hand on her belly. "I'm five months and we're having a little girl."

Happy's eyes widened. "Are you fucking with me?"

"No, I'm not fucking with you." she chuckled, moving his hand to the side. "See… she's kicking."

"So, what made you change your mind?

"You." she paused. "I couldn't go through with it and the fact that I love you, didn't help."

"You love me, huh?"

Nicole nodded. "With all my heart."

Before Happy could respond, the door flew open with Kozik walking in. "What a _happy_ familly reunion."

Nicole frowned. "Don't be a dick."

Kozik just shook his head, then glanced at Happy. "Glad you're awake, Buddy." then he glared at Nicole. "Why'd you remove it?"

"I felt like it was the right thing to do… we weren't together, so why would I want _that _reminder?"

Happy raised his eyebrow. "What was removed?"

"She removed my crow." he said, in a hurt tone.

"You damn right I did and for good reason… we were done, Kozik, a long fucking time ago, so why the hell would I wanna keep it on?" he just shook his head and stormed out. "Asshole." she muttered.

"Hey…" Happy grabbed her hand. "You really got it removed?" she nodded. "For me?" she nodded again, then Happy pulled Nicole closer to him. "You having it removed, means a lot, because it means that you do belong to me." he paused. "You're mine and mine only, you got it?"

"Yes."

"Okay." he nodded and kissed Nicole on her lips, then she carefully got on the bed and laid down next to him, laying her head on his chest as he had his arms wrapped around her. "Don't you ever leave me again." he whispered.

"I won't."


End file.
